The Life of Lily and James
by BeachHn332
Summary: Lily and James hate each other. But they need to get along, for they are the Head Girl and Boy. LEJP SBOC RLOC Plz r&r!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer Yes Yes I own all of Harry Potter laughs evilly : Sees the lawyers line up behind JK Rowling: Um I'm sorry no I don't, just the characters you don't remember from the books.

a/n Hey guys this is another one of my fics. Hope you enjoy!

1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1

Intro:

Eleven year old Lily Evans had just woken up. She looked around her room, and her eyes landed on the window. Sitting on the windowsill was the most extraordinary looking bird. It was a brown barn owl and clutched in its beak was a creamy white envelope that as she could see bore a colorful seal.

She was amazed by this so she ran up to it and said "Hey girl what do you have there?" the owl hooted softly as Lily took the letter from its beak.

On the envelope it said:

_Miss Lillian Evans _

_4th bedroom _

_6 Privet Drive_

_Surrey, England 8074_

"Wow," she exclaimed as she saw the seal. It bore a badger, a raven, a snake, and last of all a lion. They were all circled around the word 'Hogwarts'.

Shaking with anticipation she opened it.

_Miss Lillian Evans,_

_You have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. _

_Please note that the term starts on September 1. The Hogwarts Express will leave from Platform nine and three quarters, at eleven o'clock. A list of books for your first year is enclosed. _

_Yours Sincerely,_

Professor M. McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

'Wow', she thought a I'm a witch.

She ran down stairs only to find her mother and father… sitting at the kitchen table eating breakfast with her sister Petunia. (a/n threw you a curveball didn't I you thought that they were going to be dead by Moldy Voldy, sry he isn't around yet.)

"Mom, Mom guess what," she said jumping up and down.

"What sweetheart," she said getting up and going to the stove.

"I'm a witch," I screamed.

"Wow Lily that is so cool, how come I'm not one," Petunia asked coming over to look at my letter.

"Lils are you sure that's not just a prank," my dad said reaching for the letter.

"I'm positive," During all of this my mother had not said a word.

"Mommy what's wrong you seem sad," I asked as she was handing me a bowl of porridge.

"Well I've been meaning to tell you all something, I am a witch too," she said as she pulled a wand out of her apron.


	2. James's Story

a/n: hey dudes and dudetts! Sry never again… wow I dunno about u guys but I finished the 6th hp book Saturday night and I think it sucked! She put in all this unneeded information… and 2nd I knew it! Snape is a greasy sleaze-bag. I can't believe that he killed Dumbledore! And did Harry break it off w/ Ginny at the end? I haven't figured that out yet. Well sry its been so long I've been on vaca. And then I had flipping band camp and my bf and I broke-up so sry… o well here you go!

Next door James Potter was getting the exact same letter as Lily Evans was…

James woke up and saw the same kind of tawny owl that Lily had seen, but he didn't seem as excited.

"Mom, Dad I got my letter," James yelled as he ran down stairs. "Now can we go to Diagon Alley?"

"James why don't you go and tell Lily that you got your letter, and see if she's gotten hers yet?" Melinda Potter asked as she was taking fresh cinnamon buns out of the oven. "By the way take these to Rose and Asher," she said handing him a container of cinnamon buns.

"Ok mum," James said trying to put a pair of shoes on, hold the cinnamon buns and run out the door.

"LILY, LILIY, LILY," James yelled pounding on the Evans's door.

He continued to do this until Petunia Evans opened the door. "What do you want Potter?"

"Hey Pet is Lils here?" he asked in an excited voice.

"Yeah she's in the kitchen," Petunia said leading him in.

"Hi Mrs. Rose, Mr. Asher these are from my mom. James said handing them the container. Then he took a letter from his pocket, "Lils did you get yours?" James asked waving the letter in the air.

"Oh my gosh James I did! I am so excited to go! My moms taking me to Diagon Alley today aren't you mom?" Lily said bouncing up and down.

"Yes flower I sure am," Rose Evans said.

"Hey Mrs. Evans how about we all go together? My parents are supposed to me taking me today too," James said reaching for the phone.

"Oh James no need to ask. Your mother and I have been planning to take you kids for awhile now," Rose said taking the phone from his hand.

"Oh mommy can we PLEASE go now?" Lily asked bouncing with excitement.

"Yes Lily, fine. James go home and get dressed and tell your parents that we'll come over soon." Rose said shooing James out the door.

a/n sry its so short!

Coming up next Diagon Alley and the first day of School!


End file.
